In modern automotive applications, various control systems are interested in positional information for the clutch. To determine such positional information, position encoders have been used to monitor the position of a control gear of the clutch actuation system, thereby determining positional information for the clutch. However, these conventional encoders are designed to operate over the entire range of motion of the control gear. Since clutch actuation only occurs at the end of this range of motion, the full resolution of the encoder is not being utilized to monitor the area of interest within the range of motion exhibited by the control gear.
In order to increase precision of the positional information reported by the encoder, it is desirable to provide an adjustable encoder suitable for use with a clutch actuation system. Preferably, a position indicator associated with the encoder may be adjustable so that the range of motion detected by the encoder can be correlated to an area of interest within the range of motion exhibited by the control gear.